ROBANDO TU ATENCIÓN
by Abril.mgm
Summary: Bella es una chica impetuosa, fuerte y determinante. Lleva trabajando para la empresa Cullen por más de dos años y todo va bien pero esto cambia cuando uno de los dueños, Edward Cullen, decide despedirla sin opción a queja. Suponiendo ambos que eso iba a ser último día que se verían, se dan cuenta de su error en cuanto se ven involucrados en un accidente ¿Que sucederá con los dos?
1. CAPITULO 1

ROBANDO TU ATENCIÓN

Capítulo 1: Accidente

\- ¡Esto es una falta de respeto!

Grito una vez más aquel hombre vestido elegantemente, luciendo una perfecta camisa planchada con una corbata que combinaba con el pantalón pulcro que llevaba debajo de esa piel marfil tan bellísima, que no podía creer la expresión tan dura que tenía su rostro cuando me vio fijamente.

Rayos, es muy intimidante

\- Señor Cullen, lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Swan tenía que estar presente

\- Gente incompetente tienes a tu cargo Jasper – menciono en el instante que giro su silla para poder ver al aludido

\- Edward, tienes que calmarte. Entiendo tu molestia por el retraso de Isabella, pero es muy probable que haya tenido percances

\- Eso significa que no es la primera vez que llega tarde

Una risita provino de la mujer que estaba sentada a la izquierda del "gran señor", la cual me atreví a mirar tan despectivamente. Esa pati-larga es completamente insoportable.

\- Bueno en vista que usted no tiene la más pequeña consideración a la paciencia de mi cuñado y mucho menos a las oportunidades que le ha dado MI empresa, pues te despido

\- Espere ¿Qué? – dije sin si quiera pensar a que personas estoy tratando

La audiencia se quedó callada, y a la vez atónita al ver que yo respondí luego que me quedara callada después de largo minutos. La señorita Carmen solo atino hacerme retroceder, pero yo no quise hacer caso.

\- Tienes algunas quejas – afirmo el señor Cullen, dejando su lapicero encima de las hojas

\- Todo señor – conteste con firmeza – llevo más de dos años trabajando para esta empresa, he sabido cada proyecto y plano que ha realizado las empresas Cullen.

En serio esto no es bueno para mí en estos instantes.

\- He leído y realizado cada contrato que fue emitido desde esta misma sala de reuniones. No puedo botarme así no más

\- Por supuesto que no te voy a botar así no más. Te daré tu indemnización por todos tus servicios más vacaciones y cts. pero luego de eso nada más. Siente afortunada que te deje utilizar el nombre de mi empresa para que coloques tu cv que trabajaste aquí.

\- Es usted un…

\- Señorita Swan – me llamo de pronto la señora Carmen que me tomo del codo para jalarme

\- Tiene agallas para hacerse dejar en ridículo… muestra su desesperación para que no la bote de un trabajo y lo curioso es – menciono en cuanto apoyo sus nudillos encima de la mesa para pararse – que si tanta desesperación tenia para no perder el trabajo entonces lo hubiera conservado aún mas ¿No cree?

Sonrió estúpidamente para darse el aire de señor pretencioso y elegante. Me enfurecí de tal manera que quise darle una buena paliza, pero dos hombres se me acercaron una en cada lado.

\- Swan… no queremos… ya sabes

\- Lo sé Tom – mencione a uno de los guardias de seguridad que conocía perfectamente bien, de las tantas veces que le he salvado el cuello.

\- Regístrenla antes de salir. No quiero que se lleve nada del escritorio, todo se lo daremos por correspondencia.

\- Pero que generoso es usted – brame antes de irme – despedir a alguien sin si quiera preguntar porque, ¿Sabe cuál es su verdadero problema?

\- No me importa saberlo, viniendo de una mujer como tú, pero mi curiosidad me ganas, así que deléitenos.

Todos los de la sala me observaban con detenimiento, las personas reunidas ahí solo me veían con desprecio salvo mi jefe, que se acerca la palabra "lo siento". Suspire amargamente. Entendí que solo quería seguirme ridiculizando

\- El problema no es como usted trata a las demás personas ni tampoco que tan cruel pueda ser con alguien para mostrar que tan poderoso es, sino que debe estar tan destruido por dentro que para no sentirse menos debe hacer esto para que pueda seguir teniendo el reconocimiento de todos aquí. Eso es un desperdicio de persona. Con permiso.

Retrocedí un poco para luego girar sobre mis pies.

\- Al menos como soy funciona, yo tengo una empresa y tu Swan no tiene nada y creo que tampoco a nadie…

Me detuve conteniendo todas las fuerzas posibles para no voltear e ir a golpearlo. Entonces sin voltear musite:

\- No, no tengo bienes como usted, pero al menos no tengo que menospreciar a los demás para sentirme superior. No he llegado tan bajo.

\- Lastimosamente eso nos permite conseguir contratos – contesto en un tono amenazador

\- Lastimosamente, las personas se vuelven más imbéciles para conseguir una hoja de papel firmado.

Camine con firmeza siendo escoltada por los guardias de seguridad, junto con una temerosa y molesta Carmen. Escuche claramente como las puertas se cerraron y acelere el paso para poder entrar a mi oficina. Sin embargo, se me adelantaron.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Swan?

\- A recoger mis cosas – musite poniendo en posición a la defensiva – así que muévete Carmen

\- De ninguna manera, sabes que dijo Cullen

\- Me importa un carajo que diga tu jefe – mencione empujándola con el hombro al pasar – tengo mi abrigo aquí, y mi bolso. Solo quiero llevarme eso y nada más.

Rodee con los ojos toda mi oficina, suspire y con la misma furia que me caracteriza tome mis cosas y me largue de aquel lugar. Los guardias me escoltaron hasta la puerta con la mirada de todos y algunas risitas de la persona que no les caía bien.

\- Lo siento Isabella

\- No es tu culpa Tom – mencione encogiéndome de hombros

\- Cuídate niña – me dio un gran abrazo, me registro por última vez y me fui con mucha desanimo hasta mi carro.

Porque tenía que ser tan antipático. ¿No podía preguntarme porque me sucedió tal cosa? Estúpido, hijo de su madre, idiota. Gritaba en el interior del auto mientras apretaba con fuerza el timón. Me sentía tan impotente. Con una gana de golpearlo. Encima me bota peor que un perro de su estúpida empresa. Coloqué mi frente encima del timón suspirando con rabia me perdí por algunos segundos hasta que los cláxones me hicieron recordar que estaba en la pista.

Varios minutos después y dando la última vuelta la derecha estacione mi carro al frente de la tienda que siempre compro algunas cosas para comer. Suspire y antes de salir, me quede observando los copos de nieve que caía con una suavidad y elegancia. Sonreí porque inmediatamente recordé los buenos instantes de la infancia. De pronto un golpecito leve a la ventana hizo que me despabilara.

\- ¿Princesa?

No puede ser

\- ¿Jacob? – dije sonriendo sin creer lo que veía baje la luna con rapidez

\- Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que la princesa.

Jacob estaba con una chaqueta de cuero montado en una bicicleta. Estaba sonriente y con su rostro tan maduro.

\- Es increíble que este aquí, fui a buscarte a la pequeña casa, pero no estabas.

\- Si – dije con un poco de pena

De pronto toda la situación cambio de una manera radical. Se escuchó el chillido de las ruedas de un carro. Ambos volteamos y nos dimos con la sorpresa que un carro había dado la vuelta muy bruscamente. Patinando un poco por que el piso estaba algo resbaloso. Entonces una moto apareció a la escena, todas las personas que caminaban por ahí corrieron despavoridos mientras nosotros veíamos como la mota se pegó mucho al carro haciendo que lo impensable sucediera. El carro choco contra un poste y de la moto uno de sus pasajeros bajo con un arma.

\- ¡POR DIOS! – musite mientras abría la puerta con rapidez y entonces note como Jacob ya estaba con sus pies en el suelo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el arma que tenía y estaba apuntando arriba. No paso medio segundo cuando este dio disparos al aire. Los chicos que estaban en la moto voltearon y entonces no lo dudaron para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Corrimos hacia el auto donde una puerta estaba abierta y me detuve de golpeé para ver a la persona que se encontraba adentro.

\- No puede ser – musite en un susurro mientras Jacob trataba de sacar al piloto.

\- Rayos – se quejó fuerte moviéndose un poco entonces me vio y pestaño dos veces para antes de desvanecerse decir - ¿Esto es una broma no?

Baje los ojos, note que cogía un maletín.

\- Isabella – grito Jacob desde la puerta del piloto – solo están herido levemente hay que llamar a la ambulancia

\- NO – musite fuerte lo vi rápidamente y saque mi celular para marcar el numero rápido.

Jacob me veía rara, pero yo sabía que hacer.

.

.

.

\- Familiares del señor Cullen – comento el doctor una vez que entro a la habitación – disculpe por la tardanza, señorita Swan

\- Doctor Alec, descuide más bien disculpe llamarlo de improvisto – musite con algo de preocupación

\- No se preocupe señorita Swan

\- Isabella por favor

En serio me molestaba mucho que a cada rato me dijeran señorita Swan, mi nombre es más fácil.

\- Lo siento, Isabella… - suspiro un poco – has hecho algo muy bueno por alguien que te despidió ¿Sabias?

\- ¿Realmente estuvo muy mal herido? – le pregunte al instante que deslice mis ojos hacia él, se le veía tan inofensivo – espera ¿Cómo se enteró que…?

\- Las noticias vuelan – dijo poniendo algo avergonzado – tu sabes más que nadie, que esta clínica es más que privada, solo te atienden aquí los que tiene alto cargo y sus asistentes o lo que fuese… ¿No crees que es obvio que me enviaran un correo?

Genial, ahora todos saben que me despidió el gran señor Cullen. Deslice mis ojos hacia él con ganas de querer golpearlo.

\- Estés lo que estés pensando, puedes desecharlo… ya lo trajiste aquí y no puedes darle vuelta atrás.

Bufe.

\- Contestando a tu pregunta anterior. Pues no esta tan herido bueno… no tanto como pensé al escucharte por teléfono, pero si tendrá que quedarse esta noche para revisarlo… pero Isabella – me dijo susurrando un poco como si en la habitación estuviera varias personas - ¿Qué paso realmente?

\- Todo fue confuso, yo estaba a punto de comprar y entonces…

Me detuve de inmediato cuando supe que mis palabras podrían dar información más de lo necesario.

\- Su carro dio vuelta muy violetamente este perdió el equilibrio y termino chocándose contra un poste. Eso fue todo

\- Bueno el señor Cullen al menos podrá seguir con su vida normal, gracias a ti – menciono dándome una gran sonrisa para luego ver como dormía

\- ¡HERMANO! – grito alguien mientras abría la puerta intempestivamente. Los dos volteamos entonces los rizos que conocía perfectamente bien entro a la habitación acompañado obviamente de Jasper - ¡PERO QUE PASO!

\- Shhhh, Rosalie – musito Alec mientras la veía con calma – él va estar bien… Isabella es la que tiene que ver con eso

\- Cierto, Isabella ¿Tu como estas? ¿Te sucedió algo? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí en un tono de voz más preocupada que la de antes

\- Rosalie relájate – decía Jasper mientras se ponía a mi costado – la asustaras

\- Hola señorita Hale – musite al instante que vi como entraba Jacob por la puerta

\- Isabella ¿Estas bien? – dijo lentamente mientras se distraía por todo lo sucedido

\- Señores por favor – decía Alec mientras trataba de mantener el silencio – no hagan tanto ruido, estoy procurando que el paciente no se despierte aún.

\- Demasiado tarde – dijo alguien con hilo de voz

Todos nos dejamos llevar por la dirección que venía la voz. El "gran señor" se le veía agotado, estando un poco más cerca note que tenía unas ojeras nada envidiables. Suspire porque sabía que mi trabajo ya había terminado, yo ya no tenía nada que ver aquí, y en cuanto estaba por dar un pie adelante, su voz volvió a interrumpirme.

\- ¿Qué hago en un hospital? – musito tratando de sentarse, pero al parecer no estaba con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo - ¿Pero qué rayos pasos? ¿Y que hace ella aquí? – me dijo mientras empujaba su mentón hacia mi dirección

Entonces de pronto se escucho varias preguntas a la vez.

\- Edward – la voz de Jasper sonó como si estuviera reprimiéndolo

\- Hoy en la mañana la bote ¿No? – hablo nuevamente el afectado

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué? – decía Rosalie sorprendida.

Al parecer ella no había leído el informe.

\- Isabella – hablo Jacob – dijiste que es tu jefe por eso lo trajiste aquí

Ahora el me estaba reprimiendo a mí. Genial.

\- Edward no hagas esto – menciono Jasper poniéndose a su lado

\- No entiendo, si Isabella no trabaja con nosotros entonces ¿Cómo ella te trajo a la clínica y nos avisó? – preguntaba Rosalie mientras volteaba para verme

\- ¿Qué ella hizo qué? – se sobre exaltaba el gran señor mientras me fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas lo que te acaba de pasar? – decía Jasper, pero preocupado

\- Isabella debes muchas explicaciones – comento Jacob mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

\- A ver, calma todos – decía una vez más Alec, se puso al lado de Edward y le hizo algunos exámenes rápidos – Edward vamos a ir despacio. ¿Cuál es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – menciono mientras lo hacia ver una luz para que lo siguiera

\- Pues, que estuve renegando porque tuve que irme en un auto que no me gusta, con un chofer bueno para nada – comento ácidamente

El carácter no se lo bajaba así tuviera más de un accidente.

\- ¿Recueras algo más? – menciono mientras anotaba las cosas que decía

\- No… - dijo tratando de recordar – pero… creo que recuerdo tener un maletín…

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y entonces se exalto

\- El maletín ¿DONDE ESTA EL MALETIN?

\- Descuida – lo tranquilizo Jasper – el maletín me lo entrego Isabella

\- ¿Alguien lo abrió? – menciono sumamente angustiado

\- Tu clave nadie más se la sabe – dijo encogiéndose de hombres y el gran señor desistió de preguntar

\- Retomando – continuo Alec para que pudiera narrar la historia que abruptamente se interrumpió

\- Pues de pronto el auto giro violentamente… después todo se volvió borroso… recuerdo una voz que trataba de decirme algo, pero no sé quién habrá sido…

\- ¿Es grave Alec? – decía Rosalie preocupada de nuevo

\- La verdad no es algo alarmante recordara de a pocos – musito el relajado

\- ¿Alguien me dirá que paso? – volvió a reclamar mientras refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo

\- Pues estimado Edward – dijo Alec mientras ponía a un lado su tablero – tuviste un accidente de auto, tu chofer venia a una velocidad moderada pero lo resbaladizo que estaba la pista le jugo una mala pasado, al voltear se accidentaron chocando con un poste. Felizmente no quedaron graves

\- Eso no explica que hace ella aquí – dijo en tono seco

\- Pues Isabella fue la que te socorrió– se tomó una pausa – en pocas palabras gracias a ella y su rápida acción, estas en la clínica.

\- Isabella estaba cerca del lugar – menciono Jasper mientras se acercaba a mi para señalarme con la cabeza

\- Le debes más que unas gracias – menciono el doctor mientras volvía a coger el tablero y el gran señor hacia un puchero

\- Mi chofer ¿Esta bien? – dijo haciéndome alzar las pestañas

Realmente no es tan imbécil como pensé.

\- Descuida, él está durmiendo, pero se encuentra bien, sus familiares están en su habitación

\- Qué bueno – lo menciono una vez y no hizo ningún comentario mas hasta que volteo a verme - ¿Sigues aquí? No te quedo claro que no deberías estar aquí

\- Edward – le resondro Rosalie con fuerza

\- Descuide señorita Hale – mencione mientras baja los brazos – Él esta en lo correcto, yo ya no estoy en la nomina

\- Pero Isabella – dijo Jasper mientras me veía con un rostro difícil de describir – no puedes irte así

\- Ya tomo una decisión – mencione viéndolo directamente

\- Esto no es justo Isabella – se anticipo a decir Jacob – mire señor Edward Cullen, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero Isabella es una buena persona desde que es niña siempre fue responsable, cuidando de ella y su mamá

\- Jacob… basta – dije suavemente para que no comentara nada mas

\- Pero ¿Cómo te puede tratar así? – decía sin entender mi amigo y con fastidio

\- Lárguense los dos de acá – musito apretando los dientes Cullen para verme con coraje – no necesito nada mas de su circo sentimental, además no los conozco

\- EDWARD CULLEN BASTA – grito de pronto una voz que provenía de la puerta mientras automáticamente todos daban algunos pasos hacia atrás.

El gran señor, que mas bien se comportaba, como el gran imbécil, se hundió un poco en su almohada al ver a una furiosa Alice entraba con fuerza y desenfreno hasta llegar al lado de su hermano.

\- Bastardo, engreído, deja de comportarte como el dueño del mundo – lo veía poniéndose las manos en la cintura – sabes a la perfección que no debes tratar a las personas así, ¿Quién carajos te has creído?

\- Alice no me hab…

\- Yo te hablo como a mí se me dé la gana – interrumpió Alice a un debilitado Cullen, que solo atinaba en desviar la vista – encima que estas internado en una cama, ni si quiera puedes decir gracias, si estas vivo es por ella. Te hubiera pasado cualquier cosa peor y tú te comportas como un estúpido – le dio un golpe en el brazo y entonces Edward se quejo

\- Alice – menciono Alec para ponerse al frente de ella – trata de no matar al paciente, estoy tratando de mantenerlo con vida

\- Tiene un paciente muy impulsivo – dijo para luego acomodar su cartera que le colgaba del hombro derecho – bueno volviendo al tema

Su rostro cambio automáticamente y entonces me vio con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó un poco.

\- Isabella, quiero agradecerte por la ayuda que le has brindado a mi hermano. En nombre de la familia Cullen quiero decirte que estamos en deuda contigo

\- No tiene que agradecer nada, es un acto cívico, cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho – mencione cruzándome de brazos y poniendo mi espalda recta

\- Te equivocas, cualquier persona hubiera hecho un escandalo de todo esto. Estoy segurísima que Edward hubiera terminado en un hospital con cientos de policías y periodistas tratando de hace un circo mediático de todo esto – menciono mientras movía su mano al aire – tu a pesar que no trabajabas más aquí, lo ayudaste y no tengo palabras para eso.

\- Como repito solo fue sentido común – dije para no alargar más la situación

\- ¿Sentido Común? – dijo ella riéndose un poco – si hubieras tenido eso, sinceramente lo habrías dejado abandonado por ahí, total él te despidió en la mañana, bueno yo lo hubiera hecho – se encogió los hombros mostrando lo sincera que es

\- Alice – le regaño por lo bajo Edward, pero es claro que su hermana lo iba a ignorar

\- No tenías por qué haberlo ayudado pequeña pero aun así lo hiciste

Alice siempre fue menor que yo por dos años, pero actuaba como si fuese la mayor de los Cullen, parecía una madre mas que una hermana y en todos los sentidos. Tan madura para conducirse y hablar, es una persona admirable.

\- Eso se llama bondad, así que gracias a ti y a tu amigo Edward está bien.

\- De nada entonces – comentaba para acomodarme el cabello

\- Volverás a trabajar con nosotros – menciono Alice con una sonrisa y sin tapujos

Entonces solo una palabra se escucho de pronto en todo el lugar.

\- ¿QUE? – gritamos Edward y yo al unísono

TRES MESES DESPUES

\- En serio tiene que estar entrando y saliendo de esta oficina cada vez que se le dé la gana – musito Edward una vez que botaba los papeles encima de su escritorio para luego señalarme

Después del accidente que tuvo el señor imbécil y me devolvieran el trabajo, las cosas se volvieron algo más ajetreadas. La señorita Alice y el señor Jasper me confiaban todo, me necesitaban todos los días y eso implicaba ver a Edward más seguido en las reuniones, conferencias y algunas actividades extras. Siempre andaba con el rostro frio, su vestimenta gris y también ese maletín que tanta curiosidad me daba, pero sobre todo había instante del día que lo notaba pensativo. No sé si antes fue así, ya que la primera vez que lo conocí fue cuando me despidió, pero es un chico algo extraño.

\- Solo traigo documentos y ni si quiera me quedo mas de cinco minutos – mencione sin levantar la vista en los documentos que yo traía

\- Edward no empieces con esto – hablo Alice al firmar un papel y luego entregármelo – además no trabaja aquí en la compañía

\- La señorita Alice tiene razón, además no trabajo para usted sino para su hermana técnicamente soy su asistente personal tanto de ella como la del señor Jasper – tome un poco de aire – así que no le debo ninguna respuesta a usted sino a ellos

\- Bien contestado – continuo Alice al instante que yo cerré un documento – bueno Edward te necesito en el coctel de esta noche

\- De ninguna manera voy a ir, no tengo el tiempo y tampoco estoy con las ganas de ir – dijo para sentarse en su silla respirando profundamente

\- ¿Edward en serio quieres provocar a nuestra hermana así? – comentaba un divertido Emmett mientras lo veía riéndose – ya hombre solo es una reunión hasta mi prometida no se atrevería a decirle no

\- Exacto, Rosalie ya consiguió su traje de noche desde hace dos semanas – comento Jasper mientras todos los veíamos con extrañeza - ¿Qué? Lo sé porque Alice escogió los trajes para todos nosotros

Edward bufo y yo suspire. La familia Cullen es una organización algo distinta. Los herederos de la fortuna Cullen son legalmente de Edward, Emmett y Alice, y sus respectivas parejas, pero entre ellos casi nunca se dicen cuñados siempre se llaman hermanos, al menos que estén en una reunión o fiesta formal. Son esas familias que son unidas pero reservadas.

\- Pues es una pena que no este de acuerdo, porque igual vas a ir – dijo para pararse y verlo con mucha autoridad – en cuanto a Isabella, te quiero a las siete por favor

\- ¿Yo? – mencione asombrada

\- Si tu – dijo ella como sino entendiera

\- Señorita Alice – musite para tomar una pausa – no creo que pueda servir de mucho estando en una fiesta como esas

\- Eres mi asistente personal, habrá algunos nombres que no identificare y otras reuniones que no podre anotar – ella comenzó apartarse del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta – además te necesitare para cuando nos reuníamos con los socios para poder cerrar el trato, necesitamos que esta empresa de restaurante tenga más franquicias

\- Pero señorita Alice

\- Vaya al parecer ustedes dos tienen algo en común – sonrió para burlarse de las caras que pusimos Edward y yo – los quiero a tiempo y Edward es mejor que no me hagas ningún escándalo o algo bochornoso

Sin mas se fue de la sala de reuniones y yo acelere el paso para poder en caminarme a la salida y dirigirme a mi casa para tratar de alistarme de acuerdo a la ocasión. La familia Cullen se quedo conversando de algunas cosas para cuando cerraba la puerta tras mi espalda. Espero esta noche no tenga complicaciones.

.

.

.

\- ¿Este vestido esta bien? – mencione para dar vuelta y Jacob me veía un poco indeciso

\- No sé princesa todos te quedan bien – comento para apoyarse en la puerta y tomar un poco del café que le prepare

\- Vamos Jake el azul o el blanco – le señale los vestidos para que pueda escoger alguno

Recuerdo que Jacob siempre tuvo buen gusto. Lo conozco desde la secundaria y desde ahí fuimos inseparables. Siempre me ayudaba en todo, como un hermano mayor, mi madre lo adoraba al igual que Tia, para Rene ellos siempre fueron como sus hijos, pero eso solo hasta cuando terminamos la universidad, él se fue de viaje con sus padres y ella ahora está casada con una familia hermosa y ya no pudimos vernos.

\- Bien pienso que el azul, te queda mejor cuando no tiene mangas, resalta tu piel pálida puedes ponerte los zapatos de tacos azules con un abrigo color negro – dijo para alcanzarme mi celular ya que comenzó a sonar

\- Rayos es un mensaje de Alice, quiere que pase por la oficina y recoja una agenda.

\- No entiendo porque sigues trabajando para ese grosero – menciono Jacob mientras me hacia recordar el intercambio de miradas que se tenían Edward y mi amigo

\- Porque necesito el trabajo, la casa no se mantiene sola – comente para ponerme los zapatos

\- ¿Tu hermano Paul? – pregunto mientras tomaba un poco mas

\- Viajando, no es que le importé mucho la casa – dije para poder sacar el abrigo largo que tenía – no hablamos mucho

\- Ya veo, descuida seguro regresara a casa

\- Eso espero – musite mientras le señalaba para que se diera vuelta y lo hice

El vestido entro rápido y termine para acomodarme el cabello con el maquillaje.

\- Estoy bien ¿Verdad? – comente para que Jacob me viera

\- Hermosa – sonrió para abrazarme – princesa que bueno que volví de viaje para verte

\- Bueno nos pusimos al corriente de varias cosas como que tú eres un policía y estas de vacaciones, que tienes carro nuevo – comente para coger la cartera

\- Así es y tu toda una señorita que tiene un trabajo al cual no comprendo, pero respeto… ahora soy tu chofer

\- Por favor – le dije mientras juntaba mis manos – ayúdame

\- ¿Está bien pero no es mejor que te de las llaves del auto?

Mi carro se había malogrado hace unos días y Jacob estaba reparándolo.

\- En serio lo dices – comente al estar en la puerta de mi casa

\- Claro, además hoy saldré me llevare la moto, por cierto, Billy te manda saludos y Clara me dice que vayas a visitarnos.

Me tiro las llaves y yo las atrape.

\- Muchas gracias

\- Ahora vete antes que…

Me basto eso y en un instante mi pie ya estaba en el acelerador. Hice una parada rápida en la empresa para poder recoger lo que me pedía Alice. Estaba viendo a cada instante el reloj para llegar a tiempo. De pronto llegué al edificio y veinte minutos después estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina, entonces me detuve al segundo de escuchar una voz masculina renegar.

\- Señor Cullen, buenas noches – comenté al instante que lo vi con el mismo maletín abierto para cerrarlo al segundo

\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – menciono algo fastidiado para hacerse el nudo de la corbata

\- Vine porque la señorita Alice se olvidó una agenda – me encaminé una vez que encontré la agenda.

\- Entonces también me tocara verte en el coctel – me vio de pies a cabeza con el abrigo puesto

\- No es algo que quiera hacer – le dije encogiéndome de hombros – estoy obligada hacerlo, es mi trabajo – tome la agenda y lo guarde en mi bolso

\- Dile Alice que llegare en media hora, pero que si voy a ir

\- Se lo comunicare – fue lo único que le conteste antes de irme y cerrar la puerta.

En todo este tiempo fue la conversación mas sana que he tenido con él, parece que la señorita Alice si tenía razón algo teníamos en común, pero eso no impedía que nosotros siguiéramos igual.

La noche iba hacer algo larga, personas de gala caminando de un lado a otro, con una copa de champan o vino tinto como es en mi caso, debo de admitir que no me desagrada estar en el baile o estar vestida de esta manera, al vestido largo y con tacos, sino que no poder disfrutar relajadamente de la decoración, de la música, del baile. Siempre estoy trabajando, desde que tengo diecinueve años, no he parado de trabajar y hasta creo que necesitaba un descanso, pero más adelante. Bueno siempre digo eso, pero al final termino posponiéndolo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algunos murmullos comenzaron a sobresalir del grupo de chicas cuando el nombre Edward Cullen estaba generando risillas insoportables.

\- Isabella – dijo de pronto la señorita Alice que gracias a todos los cielos ya me estaba llamando para trabajar – por favor, ven conmigo ya vamos a entrar en reunión, ¿puedes verificar que todo esté en orden?

\- Claro en un segundo

Subí rápidamente al segundo piso pasando por los guardias de seguridad y sin muchas complicaciones entre a la oficina de la señorita Alice, la casa de Jasper con ella es muy grande como para que vivan solo los dos, pero bueno gustos son gustos. Entre para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, las ventanas del balcón estaban abiertas como lo había pedido, estábamos en verano así que la reunión podía darse afuera con la dirección perfecta de todo el evento. El jardín estaba casi iluminado y la mesa ya tenia todo lo necesario. Me voltee para dirigirme a la puerta y caminar todo el pasillo para dar la orden que subiera. La señorita Alice estaba al pie de las escaleras junto con el señor Jasper para segundos después, los viera encaminándose hacia la oficina, acelere el paso para poder darles la bienvenida a los socios en el balcón. Sin embargo, se escucho de pronto la voz de una chica que estaba algo tomada reclamando o a alguien. Entorné mis ojos y entonces vi que en el jardín estaba aquella chica de la reunión, que se burlaba de mí, traía cubierta esta vez sus largas piernas con un vestido largo que le quedaba super entallado, con un escote muy atrevido, pero aquello no fue lo que me llamo la atención. La persona que tanto reclamaba es la que me hizo enfurecer hoy en la mañana.

\- ¡Pero que carajos! ¿No podía comportarse bien por esta noche? – susurre mientras ponía mis manos en el barandal

\- Pasen por favor – comento la señorita Alice haciéndome paralizar rápidamente

Ellos no podían ver tal escena, los socios se desanimarían, el trabajo de Alice y Jasper se acabaría por completo. Suspire y me di vuelta rápidamente, las cortinas largas tapaban en si el gran barandal, aproveche en cerrar la puerta suavemente y cerrar las cortinas de un tirón.

\- Isabella ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto Jasper

\- No claro que no – hable segura sin que la voz

\- Pasemos al…

\- No… - musite firmemente. Ellos me vieron extrañados, me rectifique – Es que señorita Alice afuera esta que corre mucho viento, el frio esta cada vez más intenso

Esperaba que entendiera mis palabras y de algún modo ladeo su cabeza.

\- Bueno, hace poco Jasper estuvo con resfriado va hacer mejor tener la charla aquí

Comento mientras los dos socios se sentaban en los sofás y entraba una de las sirvientas que tenían en la casa.

\- Señores quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan, ella es nuestra asistenta, mano de derecha de Jasper y mío.

\- Un gusto Isabella – se paro uno para darme la mano – soy Paul Harrison

\- Buenas noches señor Harrison – estreche rápidamente su mano

\- Soy Austin Anderson, es un placer conocerla al fin – menciono para darme su mano

Lo dude un poco, pero tenía que ser cortes.

\- Disculpe ¿Conocerme al fin? ¿Es que acaso ya nos habíamos visto antes?

\- No, es solo que Alice comentaba algunas cosas de usted que parecía que la conociéramos

Me sonrió muy amablemente, inmediatamente saque mi mano de la suya. Es un hombre con una energía tan varonil y galante. Sin duda una persona de cuidado y mucha.

\- Pues, yo no he podido escuchar mucho de usted, lo siento – dije moviendo mis manos en son de disculpas.

\- Descuide hoy es la oportunidad para poder entablar conversación

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo la señorita Alice para acomodarse en el asiento – ha salido un caso urgente que merece la total atención del caso ahora

\- Si así es – hable con rapidez – señorita Alice retornare al solucionar el problema

\- Descuida ya es tarde nos veremos el lunes, buen viernes – dijo para retomar la conversación con los socios

Abrí rápidamente la puerta para prácticamente correr hacia el jardín, pero los zapatos con tacos no me dejaban caminar bien. A regañadientes me los quite, obligándome a tomar el camino largo para llegar. Es un alivio saber que toda la casa esta alfombrada sino no pudiera correr con los pies descalzos, baje por las escaleras que son utilizadas solo para el servicio, pase el cuarto donde duermen los empleados y empuje la puerta que daba para el jardín. Sentí el frio en todo el cuerpo y me di cuenta que la planta de mis pies estaba al descubierto. Por cada paso que daba me ponía los zapatos, odiando cada vez más al señor imbécil, por no saber comportarse. Escuche como los gritos se amplificaban más y más, asegurándome que ya estaba cerca.

\- Eres un… idiota Edward – decía la rubia exuberante – hijo de tu puta madre

\- Yo te lo dije Jess, no quiero estar con nadie – menciono el con toda soberbia

\- Perro tush shabias que… que querría eshtar contigo arrogante

Si ella estaba más que ebria. Suspire mientras que con paso firme me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

La chica estaba tambaleándose en su lugar con una copa con vino. Edward estaba a un lado viendo el espectáculo.

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí, estúpida? – hablo Jess antes que Cullen me dijera algo

\- ¿Se puede saber porque hacen tanto escandalo justo aquí? – señalando el jardín con la mano derecha y la otra poniéndolo en mi cintura.

\- Ella a tomado de más y no sabe las cosas que está hablando – me respondió Edward ignorando al igual que yo a Jess

\- Pues, sus problemas me tienen sin cuidado – me sentía molesta porque estaban queriendo arruinar la reunión por la cual se está dando la pomposa fiesta. – si quieren ahorcarse por mi esta bien pero no aquí

\- ¿Qué haces mas bien tu aquí? – pregunto Edward cruzándose de brazos – ¿No se supone que estarías con mi hermana?

\- Pero que observador – musite irónicamente – pues ¿Qué crees? En el cuarto que están reunidos los socios, es en la oficina de la señorita Alice y da la coincidencia que tu estas parado aquí con la ebria de tu… no sé si quiera quien es… haciendo escándalos

\- No sabía que estuvieran justamente ahí, Swan – se molesto un poco Edward mientras me veía con ojos de ahorcarme

\- Por algo estoy aquí, así que llévate a la ebria de aquí – comente para señalar a Jess que con las justas se podía sostener.

\- Osheee a mi no me dash ordenes pobretona

\- Cállala ahora – susurre con fuerza y con todo el volumen de voz que me permitía para no llamar la atención

\- Jess por favor guarda silencio, mejor vamos a llevarte a tu casa – mencionaba Edward a regañadientes

\- ¡NO! ¡NO ME QUIERO! – grito tan fuerte que los dos nos dirigimos hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué ruido es ese? – decía alguien que provenía del segundo nivel

Alce la vista y note que alguien se iba aproximar al balcón.

\- Están viniendo

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagas chica bondadosa? – musito enarcando una ceja Edward

\- No te hagas el gracioso ahora, anda tráela rápido para acá – dije en cuanto caminé rápido hacia los arbustos y ponerme de bajo del balcón

Edward la tomo por el brazo y le tapo la boca, Jess luchaba y se le deslizo la copa de las manos y este se rompió una vez toco el suelo.

\- Apúrate – le grite bajo

De un solo movimiento Edward la sujeto y pudo traerla antes que nos viera.

\- Debe ser el viento – dijo Jasper en tono sin cuidado – ven vamos a entrar Austin

Aquel hombre es de armas tomar.

\- ¿Y bien cual es el plan? – menciono Edward susurrando

\- Pues, tiene que sacarla de acá – en un instante a otro Jess se zafa de los brazos de Edward

\- Estúpida, tú no sabes quién soy, lárgate de acá sirvienta

\- ¡Carajo! – dije fuerte sin importar nada y me acerqué a ella para colocar mi mano derecha en su hombro y apretar con mis dedos una zona en especifica. En unos segundos su cuerpo se desvanecía y antes que lograra caer por completo la cogí antes que se golpeara

Voltee y note que Edward se quedó perplejo.

\- No te quedes mirando, ayuda, pesa.

Con rapidez la sostuvo, entonces pude sobarme los brazos. No tenia idea de que pudiera pesar tanto.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste eso? – dijo asombrado

\- Mi padre… me enseño algunas técnicas de defensa, larga historia – dije para poner mis manos a la cintura – tenemos que ver como la sacamos

\- Por la puerta de servicio – menciono como opción

\- No, eso da para el evento central, las mesas están ahí y no podemos arriesgarnos a que ninguno nos vea.

\- Cierto, tampoco se puede por la puerta principal, la prensa está ahí – mencionaba mientras acomodaba a Jess

\- Tenemos que ir por el lado del garaje, y la única manera es cruzar el jardín – musite mientras me veía los zapatos – con un carajo

Me quite los zapatos y ladea la cabeza para que me siguiera. Edward puso un brazo de Jess en el hombro y yo la sostuve por el otro lado, me subí un poco el vestido para poder caminar y comenzamos andar.

\- ¿Esta lejos?

\- Acaso nos conoces el jardín – le dije para poder ver que nadie este por ahí

\- No es de mi pasear por el jardín – menciono Edward – menos por el Grass cargando a una ebria por los brazos

\- No duraste ni diez minutos cargándola – le dije mientras acomodaba el brazo de Jess por mis hombros al igual que él – no creas que me gusta andar descalza

\- Tu eres la que se quitó los zapatos

\- Ya suficiente, salgamos de esta situación – mencione para poder ver la reja que daba al garaje- ¿Logras ver la reja de ahí? – le señale la reja que tenia un pequeño pasadizo en su interior

\- Si – contesto con dificultad

\- Bueno tenemos que llegar hasta ahí para que no nos vieran

\- Vamos – menciono dando el primer paso

\- Espera – comente, pero fue tarde. El guardia nos había visto y en cuestión de segundos se acerco

\- Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan ¿Pero qué paso?

\- Bran – mencione antes que Edward dijera algo torpe, parándome derecha – bueno nosotros estamos por irnos

\- ¿La señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo el dudando un poco

\- Si – comente con seguridad – la amiga de Edward, bueno se paso de copas y tu sabes no queremos espectáculos

\- Hummm ¿Señorita Jess esta bien? – pregunto nuevamente tratando de que Jess hablara, se iba acerca un poco a ella, pero Edward la sacudió un poco

\- Si, ya vámonos – susurro entre sueños Jess

\- Claro que, si reina, nos vamos – comentaba para ver a Bran con seriedad - ¿Ya crees?

\- Discúlpeme, solo hago mi trabajo

\- Ok, nosotros regresaremos, la dejaremos en su casa – anuncio Edward y nuevamente nos pusimos en camino

Deje que el peso completo lo tuviera Edward para que yo pudiera abrir la reja y así fue. Entramos y me puse los zapatos apoyándome en las paredes, Edward prácticamente arrastraba los pies de Jess y volteamos la esquina para ver todos los carros. Se dirigió a su auto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dije sin entender

\- Subiéndola en mi auto

\- ¿Estas loco? – enfatice – la prensa te ve saliendo con ella en ese estado, ¿Qué crees que diría? Reconocerían tu auto a kilómetros de aquí. Te comerá vivo

\- ¿Qué idea tienes tu?

\- Vamos en el mío – mencione para desactivar la alarma y abrirle la puerta trasera

\- ¿No puede ser en la maletera? – hablo en cuanto la dejo en el asiento posterior

\- No me des idea – comente antes de cerrar el auto.

\- Las llaves – estiro su mano para tomar mis llaves y yo retrocedí

\- Es mi auto

\- Mejor manejo yo – decía con determinación

\- ¿En serio vas a discutir cual de los dos va a manejar? – pregunte alzando una ceja sin creerlo

\- Ok, tu maneja – comento abriéndome la puerta del piloto

Me quede asombrada por el detalle, seguro es un reflejo. El dio vuelta al carro y yo aproveche en quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Se subió al auto en cuestión de minutos.

\- Tu carro tiene lunas polarizadas – menciono mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y yo arrancaba el auto una vez también me pusiera segura

\- Pues más o menos – comentaba mientras retrocedía el carro para salir

\- ¿Alguna idea para salir? – decía para ver por la ventana

\- Si, solo vamos a conducir con rapidez y lograr pasar por la entrada principal

En menos de unos minutos, pasamos cerca a la prensa y felizmente no notaran nada. Entregue mi pase y me dejaron salir. Estando en la carretera, los dos botamos un suspiro fuerte.

\- No entiendo como puedes meterte en estos problemas – susurro para verme con intensidad

\- ¿Es broma no? El problema fue tuyo – mencionaba para manejar más tranquila – yo solo hacia mi trabajo

\- Pero te involucraste como siempre – comento con algo de molestia

\- Hacia mi trabajo – apreté el timón un poco mas fuerte - ¿A que te refieres con eso?

\- Siempre tienes que ser la super héroe, primero el accidente luego los documentos de aquella reunión, despistar a los socios para solucionar el problema que había y por último esto.

\- No soy una vengadora de Marvel – mencione sonriendo un poco – pero gracias por verme así

\- No es un alago – susurro para ver por la ventana – ¿Siempre has sido así?

\- Depende. La verdad de las cosas, es que la mayoría de lo que mencionas se ha involucrado directamente con mi trabajo, salvo lo de tu accidente – deslice mi codo izquierdo a la rivera de la ventana y apoye mi cabeza en mi dedo - Créeme al decirte que haría cualquier cosa por la señorita Alice y el señor Jasper, lo de ayudarte en la clínica no fue mi trabajo, pero somos seres humanos, sino nos ayudamos entre nosotros como podría este planeta seguir

\- Tu moral me enferma Swan

Me reí bajito porque al menos sabia que lo irritaba como el a mí.

\- ¿Tu te acuerdas del accidente no es así?

\- Yo vi como tu carro choco y luego te ayudé. – comentaba para poner mas firme mi mano en el volante.

\- Si claro como también te debes acordar como cuando otro medio de transporte esta muy cerca a mi auto

Tense mi mano y realice el cambio de segunda a tercera colocando el embrague para luego tomar la palanca. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar algo que ya había olvidado… al menos un poco

\- ¿Desde cuando te acuerda de todo?

\- Al día siguiente de lo sucedido – comentaba mientras ponía su brazo derecho en la puerta – no quise decir nada porque mi familia me estaría acosando

\- ¿Cómo sabias que yo… me acordaba de todo y que no lo Conte a nadie? – pregunte y esta vez despegue los ojos de la carretera por unos segundos

\- Eres reservada Swan – contesto firmemente para verme con esos ojos verdes – es un buen indicio de suponer que tú eras la única que sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadera pregunta? – musite mientras frenaba por culpa de un semáforo

\- ¿Lograste ver a los chicos de la moto?

Supuse que preguntaría algo parecido, lo único que no previne es que realmente lo haría.

\- No, todo sucedió violentamente, ¿Para donde volteo?

\- Derecha – contesto cortante – Esos desgraciados querían algo que podía acabar conmigo

\- Tu maletín y tu son mejores amigos – decía mientras volteaba a la derecha para poder seguir con la ruta

\- Es el objeto mas valioso para mi ahora – contesto honestamente – recuerdo que ese imbécil se pegó al carro apropósito y luego ya sabes el resto.

\- Jacob los disperso con un disparo en el aire – mencioné para que supiera algo más – luego nos acercamos y te reconocí

\- Ya veo – solo dijo dejando la palabra en el aire, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas

\- Si dices que el maletín es muy valioso, eso significa que ellos también lo saben, atentaron contra tu vida, pero aun así su objetivo no fue desaparecerte sino el maletín.

\- ¿Quieres decir que pueden intentarlo? – pregunto mientras me veía por el espejo retrovisor.

\- No solo a ti, sino a los que te rodean – se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras – si tu maletín tiene mucho valor, por ahora es mejor que no lo muestres tan despreocupadamente, guárdalo en algún lugar seguro, que no crean que puedan encontrarlo

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo considerando realmente la idea – voltea a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, paras en la tercera casa

Me di cuenta que entramos en una zona muy residencial, esto no son casas sino mansiones. Nos estacionamos con rapidez a la casa que Edward me dijo y se encargo solo de bajar a Jess y hablar con el mayordomo. Por unos minutos Edward entro a la gran casa y yo me quede esperando afuera. Reparo recién que había dejado todo en mi abrigo con mi cartera, en la oficina de la señorita Alice, me golpee suavemente la cabeza contra el timón, entonces alguien toco mi ventana.

\- Si querías golpearte me hubieras avisado lo haría por ti

\- Que gracioso – enarque una ceja

\- Abre – contesto mientras yo le quitaba el seguro desde mi puerta. Se trepo y comencé avanzar

\- Tuve que ayudar al mayordomo para que ponerla en su habitación. – decía para estirarse en el asiento. – es hora de ir a casa

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – pregunte con un poco de molestia

\- ¿Por qué ahora no quieres manejar? – el hablo y le tomo menos de cinco minutos entender la situación

\- No tienes brevete en la guantera ¿No es así?

\- Si – dije cruzándome de brazos – todos mis documentos se quedaron en casa de la señorita Alice

Entonces rio un poco, debo de admitir que su sonrisa me tomo desprevenida. Haciéndome enojar más.

…

\- Así que no eres tan perfecta después de todo – susurro mientras veía a la izquierda para poder entrar con el carro y girar

\- Estaba más preocupada por solucionar esto que otra cosa – conteste desde el asiento del copiloto abrazándome a mi misma porque hacia frio. Había comenzado a nevar

\- No tenia que pasar esto – menciono cuando me hecho un vistazo rápidamente y luego freno porque un policía estaba dirigiendo el transito al parecer el piso estaba muy resbaloso y todos querían entrar por una vía. – Solo tenía que ser otra noche de coctel y ya.

Estaba atento por cualquier señal que diera la policía y de pronto su brazo estaba estirado con su saco delante mío

\- Tómalo, te va a calentar en cuestión de minutos – menciono sin despegar la vista de adelante

Lo tome con duda, pero el frio se había hecho algo más intenso. Lo cogí con rapidez y me coloqué encima. Su aroma llego a mi y fue algo impactante, no conozco nada de perfumes para hombres pero que delicioso olía esto. Disimuladamente me acerque más y un escalofrió cubrió mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto con curiosidad, ya que volví a temblar.

Pero el temblor esta vez fue diferente.

\- Nada. Solo que entrar en calor uno tiembla más. Gracias por el saco – musite en el instante que el policía nos daba pase y nosotros avanzábamos – así que tenias otros planes para esta noche

\- Si te refieres a que al final me iba a tirar a alguien y tomar hasta que no pudiera más – decía al presionar el acelerador ya que estábamos en una calle despejada – te equivocas, no soy tan patán como crees

\- Si claro como no – susurre por lo bajo – tienes que tomar toda esta calle luego girar a la derecha

\- Está bien – contesto coloco la direccional y continuo el plan que había comentado

\- ¿Así que Jess, se muere por ti y tu ni caso?

¿Por qué carajos pregunte eso?

\- Es la primera vez que la veo así, nunca antes había tomado tanto y sin duda no recordara nada de lo que paso, su vergüenza va hacer mínima. Sin embargo, no sé que tan cierto puede ser lo que tú dices – mencionaba para poner mas atención a la pista – Jess es una amiga de la infancia, y no tengo referencia si realmente le gusto o no

\- Todos los hombres lo saben – me encogí de hombros

\- Hay hombres que no les importa eso, no es su prioridad ahora – respondía como si se asegurara que realmente es así – y que me dices tu Swan ¿También pensabas tirar a alguien esta noche?

\- No – conteste un poco seca por la palabra que utilizo – la verdad solo quería terminar la reunión de socios para luego irme a casa a dormir – decía para estirarme en el asiento, como tu hermana sabe, no me gusta las reuniones pomposas

\- ¿Pomposas? – dijo soltándose una carcajada fuerte

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? – comente sin entender mientras doblaba a la derecha

\- Tienes una manera de hablar muy particular

Supongo que fue algo gracioso utilizar esa palabra para describir como veía tales reuniones. Compartí su risa por unos instantes y luego le indiqué donde estacionarse. Note que la nieve se había comido prácticamente la entrada, no quedo mas remedio que estacionar el carro al frente.

\- Sin duda la nieve hace lo que quiere

\- Como tu Swan, te metes donde no te han llamado – menciono Edward en el instante que se quitaba el cinturón

\- O Como tú, Cullen ocasionando problemas a los demás – me quite su abrigo y se lo entregue

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto de pronto – afuera hace frio y tú no tienes abrigo

\- Pero es tuyo ¿Con que te vas abrigar?

\- Soy fuerte Swan – quito la llave del auto y abrió la puerta haciendo entrar el aire para estremecernos a los dos, cerrando con rapidez

\- ¿Decías? – conteste enarcando una ceja

\- De acuerdo, hagamos esto – menciono mientras volteaba todo su cuerpo – si ves el grosor de la nieve cada vez se eleva más. Tu con esos tacos no podrás pisar sin que se hunda, te congeles a cada pisada, te harán retrasar el paso y yo me congelare de frio porque tú tienes mi saco

\- Ok – voy entendiendo porque se podía ver lo que explicaba con tan solo echarle un vistazo por la ventana. - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Yo te cargo para luego…

\- No – dije interrumpiéndolo porque recordé como cargaba a Jess

\- No te dejare caer, me molesta tu presencia tanto como yo te molesto a ti, pero no te haría eso – se movió la cabeza y continuo – te cargo y tu nos envuelves con todo lo que puedas con el saco

Lo pensé un poco, tratando de buscar alguna solución.

\- Swan mientras mas lo piensas se complica todo, no hagas que esta noche la pase en un carro

\- De acuerdo está bien – conteste rendida a pesar que apenas son las diez, ya me sentía agotada – baja tu primero

Edward tomo aire, o mejor dicho valor y abrió la puerta cerrándola rápidamente. Vi como corrió hasta mi puerta y yo la abrí para acelerar el proceso. Sin duda tenia razón, sus zapatos estaba casi cubiertos y estoy segura que el frio también le estaba afectando.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Si – comente alzar los brazos como niña pequeña

\- ¿Qué haces Swan?

\- ¿No me vas a poner sobre tu hombro al igual que Jess?

El negó la cabeza, me hizo bajar los brazos y me cargo como si fuera un bebé. Me sorprendió bastante que hiciera algo así. Por un instante pensé que haría lo mismo que Jess, pero no.

\- Swan, concéntrate – dijo mientras me traía mas a su pecho entonces trate de envolvernos con el saco.

Edward acelero el paso lo mas que pudo hasta que llego a la entrada de la casa. Su cabeza estaba con nieve y se le veía gracioso. Me bajo en cuanto estuvimos en frente de la puerta. Le entregue el saco con rapidez.

\- ¿La llave? – me dijo él

\- No la tengo – conteste sin apuro y sin sobresalto mientras me agachaba para mover una maseta

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo entraremos? – se comenzó a sacudir y la nieve caía, por un lado

\- Con esto – le dije al pararme y enseñarle una llave. El enarco una ceja y yo abrí la puerta y por fin entramos.

Coloqué la calefacción y prendí las luces del primer piso con un solo tomacorriente. Puse la llave cerca al colgador y noté que estaba la chaqueta de Jacob. Se le olvido nuevamente.

\- Si tienes visitas o esta tu novio aquí, solo diré que no me quedare por mucho

Sabia que la chaqueta no pasaría desapercibida.

\- Descuida, no tengo visita y mucho menos novio.

Me dirigí a la cocina y Edward me siguió a paso algo lento pero firme.

\- Ten sécate con esto – le entregue una toalla – preparare chocolate caliente

\- Gracias – tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse. Al cabo de unos minutos el chocolate ya estaba listo y de los intentos fallidos por conseguir un taxi, Edward me pregunto algo que note desde que entro - ¿Vives sola en esta casa?

\- No es tan grande, y si vivo sola aquí. Es de mi madre y por temporadas viene, pero prácticamente solo yo paro acá – coloque su taza en la mesa que había – ningún taxi te quiere llevar ¿No?

\- La nieve haría retroceder a cualquiera Swan – contesto algo fastidiado

\- Ok, entonces en caso a lo evidente – Sali con mi taza de la cocina y mientras me dirigía al pequeño closet tome un poco. Edward me siguió y musito.

\- En serio esto sabe muy bien, ¿Sabías cocinar?

\- Si – le entregue mi taza y el la tomo – desde los ocho años, mientras más temprano mejor

Abrí la puerta del closet y entonces saqué una almohada, una edredón y sabanas.

\- Años que no pruebo un chocolate así – se podía notar la emoción en los ojos, estaba siendo un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, no duro mucho, se dio cuenta que lo observaba y se compuso. - ¿Qué haces con eso?

\- Pues te estarás muy cómodo en el sillón

\- ¿No tienes cuartos de huéspedes? – ladee mi cabeza, normalmente solo tengo un cuarto para visitas, pero lo usaba Jacob cuando estaba muy agotado de trabajar. Desde aquí su trabajo es más cerca, pero dudo mucho que venga hoy.

\- Está bien, ven – le comenté para pasar por un pequeño pasadizo y abrir la puerta. Con mucha rapidez cambie la sabana y coloque el edredón con la almohada. – tienes televisión, hay wifi y aquí esta la calefacción. Si necesitas algo de la cocina puedes ir comer lo que gustes.

\- Gracias Swan – me decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo del chocolate.

\- De nada Cullen – conteste para dirigirme a la puerta y detenerme – por favor mañana trata de ir lo mas temprano a tu casa

\- Claro, descuida – me entrego mi taza con chocolate

\- Puedes tomarlo no hay problema – me encogí de hombros y salí lo más rápido de esa habitación porque su perfume volvía a invadir el cuarto.

Es extraño tener a alguien en la casa. Me acostumbre a que Jacob, se quedaba, pero tener a Cullen aquí. Suspiré y me moví por novena vez en la cama. Jamás iba a pensar que la noche terminara así. Fue la primera conversación amable que teníamos y que no necesariamente estábamos tratando de sacarle la cabeza al otro. Sentía que tenia tanto en que pensar, pero el cansancio me estaba venciendo, hasta que de pronto me quede dormida.

* * *

 _HOLA DE NUEVO! Lectores de todo el mundo es un agrado volver a saludarlos y decirles que vengo con una historia nueva. Primero quiero agradecer su infinita paciencia. Me disculpo por los meses que los tuve abandonados, por motivos de salud tuve que ausentarme pero ya estoy aqui con una nueva historia. Esta es super cortita pero de igual manera es especial. Solo constara de tres capítulos. Que lo disfruten leyéndolo como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Esta mini historia se actualizara cada miercoles, asi que las veo la proxima semana._

 _Queria comentarles tambien que ya se viene la secuela de Completamente Mia, si quieren saber mas o ver el trailer que lo colgare la proxima semana, las invito a que se unan a WORLD OF MAYITO, la pagina que tenemos en facebook, somos una familia que poco a poco a va avanzando. Sin más que decirles quiero agradecerle por los comentarios en el primer fic, como saben los mensajes son el motor para continuar con nuestras historias :) Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y en las proximas historias que estan en proyecto. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio :)_


	2. VULNERABLE

Capítulo 2: VULNERABLE

\- Dormilona… Bella

Escuche a lo lejos que alguien gritaba afuera de la casa, me removí un poco para poder abrazar la almohada pero alguien volvió a interrumpir.

\- Bella voy a entrar a la casa, luego no te quejes

Abrí los ojos con lentitud mientras me estiraba, alcancé el reloj que tenia en mi mesa de noche.

\- Son las ocho de la mañana – mi voz salía algo ronca y pesada - ¿Quién jode a estas horas un sábado?

Me estire un poco más y a bostece hasta que todo llego a mi memoria

\- Son las ocho, Cullen esta en el cuarto de invitados… Jake… con un carajo

Salte de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas para salir de la habitación y gritar por el pequeño pasadizo el nombre de amigo. Segundos me tomo llegar a las escaleras y verlo entrar por la entrada principal.

\- Pensé que estabas dormida, buenos días princesa

\- Jacob que gusto es verte – susurre mientras mi vista se dirigía a su cuarto. Baje las escaleras por completo y me acerque a saludarlo

\- Siento si te levante temprano, pero los chicos y yo estamos por jugar futbol, pero no podre sino saco mis zapatillas de mi cuarto – dijo para encaminarse hacia allá

\- Entiendo, pero no es necesario que vayas yo puedo ir por ti – mi tono de voz, no sonó tan convincente como quería

\- Descuida princesa, ya me estas ayudando mucho con dejarme dormir aquí cuando lo necesite

Jacob paso por mi lado y siguió su camino. Cerré los ojos profundamente, al menos que Edward tuviera el don de hacerse invisible, de esta no me salvo. No sé qué va a pasar en cuanto Jacob lo vea tirado en su cama. Abrí los ojos de golpe en cuanto escuché, el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Esperaba lo peor.

\- ¡Bella! – grito Jacob y yo con indecisión me acerqué lo más rápido que pude

\- Jacob, espérate, yo te puedo explicar – musite en cuanto entre a la habitación

\- Muchas gracias por ordenar algunas cosas aquí – menciono él mientras me enseñaba el armario con su ropa – está todo limpio, hasta cambiaste de sabanas.

Me quede viendo por toda la habitación, él no estaba. Se había ido. El cuarto estaba completamente limpio como si no hubiera estado aquí.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? – me volvió a llamar Jacob

\- No, nada… de nada – musite tratando de ser coherente

\- Bueno – musito para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta – ya vámonos

Jacob salió primero de la habitación y yo me quede para cerrarla, no sin antes verifica que realmente Cullen no estuviera, bueno en el baño no creo que este.

\- Princesa – hablo mi amigo para verme y yo voltear mientras me alejaba de la puerta de su cuarto - respeto tu look de los cabellos desordenados y esas cosas, pero ya cámbiate para ir al juego

\- ¿Juego? – comente en voz alta

\- Nunca me escuchas, Bella te acabo de decir que voy a ir a jugar con los chicos y también te estaba invitando, anda cámbiate – musito mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me empujaba hacia adelante

\- Esta bien, ya voy – mencione para subir con extremada pereza.

Subí con lentitud hasta mi cuarto y en el instante que iba a empujar la puerta, noté algo pegado, se trata de un papel con adhesivo. Lo tomé confusa y lo leí.

"Gracias por el alojamiento Swan, me fui en cuanto mi chofer llego. Fui avisarte, pero no estabas despierta. Buen desayuno.

PD: Tomate una manzanilla antes de dormir para que no te muevas mucho en la cama, por poco te caes"

¿Qué? ¿Por poco me caigo? Y ¿Cómo él sabía que me iba a caer o que soy intranquila para dormir?

De pronto observo mejor el papel y tenía el diseño que esta en mi agenda al lado de mi mesa de noche. Me acerque con rapidez y si, tenía razón, utilizo el lapicero y las hojas de mi cuadernito.

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Entro a mi cuarto!

Pero no solo fue eso, él me vio dormida… y si casi me caigo...

\- Entonces él me movió – grité un poco, para al segundo siguiente cerrar mi boca porque recordé que Jacob estaba abajo.

Me aliste con mucha rapidez, me asee por completo y tomando mi cartera pequeña baje las escaleras. Me fui a la cocina para servirme un poco de té cuando veo a Jacob de espaldas sentado en la mesa.

\- Hey invítame un poco – musite pensando que es cereal con leche

\- Bella están riquísimos – comento antes que se metiera el tenedor con un trozo de panqueques en la boca

En la mesa, estaba una taza café, té, jugo de naranja, tres tostadas, con mantequilla y unos panqueques con miel. Me quede boca abierta, no recuerdo que haya dejado esto, en la cocina. Ni si quiera para mi me hago un bufet por desayuno.

\- Cullen – susurre mientras me acercaba al jugo con tostadas

\- ¿Qué dices? – musitaba un hambriento Jacob que estaba por terminar los panqueques y el café

\- Nada, solo que no te atragantes

Si así es su forma de agradecer por dejarlo dormir una noche, debería entonces ayudarlo mas seguido. Me reí por dentro y decidí compartir el desayuno junto con Jacob para luego ir al juego.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

\- Señor, que refrescante es verlo en la mañana sin ninguna gota de reseca

Me reí levemente ante el comentario de mi mayordomo al entrar a la casa de mi hermana, ya que alojaba mientras tanto aquí.

\- Gracias John, para mí lo es aún más… mi hermana ¿Ya despertó?

\- Edward Cullen – comento de pronto una voz que conocía muy bien. Alce la vista con un pesar y suspire

\- Buenas días Alice

\- Sube al despacho ¡Ahora! – decía ella mientras se dio vuelta y me mostro solo su espalda.

Estaba caminando con mucha seguridad, sin duda estaba furiosa. Con una mano en el bolsillo subí los largos escalones hasta que llegué al fastidioso despacho. Una vez al entrar note que Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo el periódico de hoy, con la laptop en la mesa.

\- Buenos días Edward – menciono despegando sus ojos del periódico con una sonrisa cortes

\- Jasper – comente para tomar aire y botarlo fuerte.

\- Con un ¡Carajos! Edward, ¿Cuándo te volverás un ejemplo? – menciono Alice mientras tiraba un informe en la pequeña mesa que estaba a la altura de mi pantorrilla.

Alce las pestañas y note el encabezado. Bufe.

\- Ayer en la noche, cerré un gran negocio para nosotros, pero tu pleitecito con Jessica casi nos cuesta la franquicia

\- Que rápido llegan las noticias – susurre para apoyar mi espalda al escritorio que estaba atrás mío

\- ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

\- Alice, que quieres que te diga, no soy un mocoso para que puedas decirme que hacer y qué no hacer – comencé a molestarme porque no tenía por qué darle explicaciones

\- ¡Mierda Edward! Sino quieres que pidan explicaciones entonces actúa como el hermano mayor que eres – se quejó mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

\- Lo manejaría a mi modo, si tu no tomaras el rol de madre todo el tiempo – comentaba mientras me cruzaba de brazos

\- Me porto de tal manera, porque desde que ella no está… tu solo te has convertido en un desastre, las saliditas con las chicas y todo eso.

\- Pues déjate de comportarte como una mamá, Alice – mencione fuerte para mantener mi posición – Porque no lo eres, solo limítate a ser mi hermana

\- Te guste o no, no solo soy eso – dijo ella desafiante.

Si, ella tampoco bajara la guardia

\- Soy accionista, socia y dueña en parte, de la empresa que tu trabajas y también eres dueño, tus bienes son los míos y no permitiré que lo eches a la ruina.

\- ¿A la ruina? ¡A la ruina? ¿Dices? – dije siendo irónico y sintiendo mucha furia por dentro – Y yo que estaba pasando una buena mañana, dentro de todo

Me quede sorprendido ante tal pensamiento, y sobre todo por lo fácil que me fue decirlo en voz alta. Me encogí de hombros y hasta lo hubiera pasado por alto, si es que no veía a Jasper por fin deslizar sus ojos hacia mi atención y enarcar una ceja. Algo que casi nunca hace.

\- No me interesa, con quien te acostaste anoche, me interesa que lo que haces para que las acciones de nuestra empresa no bajen si quiera el uno por ciento. – comento amenazante Alice

\- No debí venir aquí – dije con determinación para retroceder un poco, porque esta pelea es inútil

\- Estas aquí porque Emmett y yo decidimos que te encargaras de la sede principal – musito ella para dar unos pasos adelantes, mientras Jasper solo se limitaba a ver su periódico. ¿Cuántas veces habrá presenciado las peleas que tengo con Alice? Seguro perdió la cuenta.

Pase mi mano por mi cuello.

\- Te equivocas, estoy aquí por la sede principal tiene problemas financieros fuertes. Yo estaba de lo más tranquilo en Washington D.C, claro con "el desastre que soy" y que no te cansas de decírmelo, pero aun así mi sede iba bien. Fíjate las cifras del ultimo mes, mi sede fue la que mejor

\- ¿Y crees que, por un mes, ya te lo mereces todo? – decía ella para ponerse frente a frente a mi con los brazos cruzados.

\- Revisa tus informes Alice – musite mientras le señalaba los que me mostro en la mesa – no solo es por un mes, vengo un año haciendo que esa sede este en el top de los favoritos de famosos y gente empresaria, si estoy aquí no fue por mí, fue porque ustedes necesitaban que yo levantara esas sedes.

\- Y aun así con el desastre que eres, lo primero que hiciste al llegar en tu primer día, fue despedir a varias personas y entre ellas Swan

Swan, Swan, Swan…Desde hacer tres meses Swan esta en todas partes. Solo hace poco tuve una sana conversación con ella y pensar que no es mala persona, pero tanto la aprecian que hasta irrita, pero no es culpa de ella. Eso creo. Además, ella me ayudo y yo le prepare el desayuno… no, no es culpa de ella ser como es… ella solo trata de ayudar con toda esa energía que tiene y el valor sentimental y aprecio que le pone a las cosas.

\- Swan trabaja para ti ahora, y sabes que Alice, si tu estas así, es porque te diste cuenta que este forma parte de tu herencia, ¿Dónde esta la Alice que solo ve sus negocios en el extranjero? ¿Qué no piso Estados Unidos hasta que vio sus empresas por poco de caer? No vengas con la cara de saber como esta la herencia de mi madre cuando desde un inicio no te involucraste

Gire mis pies y note que Jasper ya se encontraba parado, al lado de su prometida. Abrí la puerta y la azote con fuerza dejando todo mi terrible atrás. Entre a mi cuarto, me retire el traje elegante hasta que de pronto note que una pieza me faltaba. Mi corbata.

¿Dónde lo había dejado? Trate de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba. Seguro fue en casa de Swan, no tengo otro lado en el cual me haya desvestido. Me encogí de hombros, ya es una corbata más de las que tengo guardado en los cajones. Con mucho pesar me metí a la ducha. Sabía que es lo único que logra tranquilizarme.

Sentí como el agua caía en todo mi cuerpo, a veces solo quisiera quedarme en cama y dormir por horas, puesto que me hace falta descansar… pero no todos teníamos esa posibilidad. Bueno no todos podemos ser como Swan, tener la ventaja de dormir a la hora que queramos un sábado, por ejemplo.

.

.

.

\- Ya podemos parar por ahora – se quejó Emmett sobándose la cabeza por unos instantes

\- Pareciera que fuera la única que realmente quiere que esta compañía mejore – decía Alice mientras se levantaba de la mesa para servirse un poco de agua.

\- Venimos trabajando desde el sábado. No nos has dejado descansar para nada – comentaba para cerrar su laptop – la bolsa va bien, nuestras acciones no se caen.

\- Eso puede cambiar muy rápidamente – menciono Alice para poder mantener su posición - ¿Cierto Jess?

Jessica no me había vuelto hablar desde el viernes que sucedió todo. ¿Sabrá que Isabella estuvo ayudándola?

\- Hay algunas cosas que Alice tiene razón, pero sino trabajamos esto se puede caer

\- Venimos siendo una de las empresas mas sostenible de este país – hablo Jasper – pero eso se mantendrá si seguimos trabajando. Ahora, Alice logro hacer que negocio con Austin.

\- Claro, por eso si lograron hacer el negocio con mi hermano – decía Jess mientras evadía mi mirada en todo instante, pero no es que la miraba, sino que recordaba toda la odisea que nos hizo pasar – es mejor que se le entregue resultados

\- A trabajar entonces – decía Alice mientras veía que ella anotaba en su laptop, me fije en el reloj y cambie de postura.

Es extraño, Isabella no llego a la junta de hoy, como todos los lunes se hacen.

\- Hablando de trabajar, no he visto a Isabella – comentaba Emmett al instante que le daba un documento a Jasper

\- Pidió permiso, estuvo algo enferma o algo así me comento.

¿Enferma? Un detalle más, Isabella no sabe mentir

\- Bueno sino tienen nada mas que hacer yo me retiro – anuncio Jess para pararse e irse lo más rápido posible.

\- Alice, ya es hora de que Edward y yo nos pongamos al corriente de las cuentas – decía Emmett mientras guardaba todo

\- Claro, nos vemos por la tarde – decía en el instante que recibía una llamada y contestaba

Nos retiramos y nos fuimos a nuestras oficinas. Que día tan largo, vi el reloj y noté que faltaba poco para poder reunirme con los señores de la asocian. Acomodé mis cosas y entonces recordé que Isabella no estaba hoy.

\- Que mentirosa llego ser Isabella, ¿Enferma? Bueno puede que realmente se haya enfermado, pero ¿tanto como para no venir?

Me dispuse para salir del despacho, pero alguien entro. Alcé la vista, me sorprendí ligeramente que ella se dignará a venir.

\- Tienes un minuto – dijo ella firme como siempre lo ha sido

\- Depende – conteste para no despegar la vista de mi maletín - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Quiero disculparme por lo del viernes… no fue mi intención…

\- Jess, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. Sino con Isabella – mencione al verla con determinación – ella casi tuvo problemas con tu actitud ¿Sabes que ella fue la que evito que tu cara saliera en una revista con la peor portada?

\- Tu acaso no me hubieras ayudado – decía ella algo ofendida

\- No me mal intérpretes, pero no es algo que yo haría, Isabella fue quien se encargó prácticamente de ti

\- O sea, nuestra amistad no te importa Edward – se empezó a quejar y ver como se ponía roja de molestia

\- Jess, ese día dejaste bien en claro que amistad no es lo que requieres – camine hasta ella con el maletín en la mano

\- Pero te estoy pidiendo disculpas

\- No es a mi a quien tienes que decirlo, es a Isabella. Te ayudo ella, mas que yo. A ver que dices ahora de la persona por la cual te burlabas muchas veces a su espalda – Abrí la puerta y me fui

La dejé bien parada a Jess en la oficina. Sabía que no haría nada con respecto a tomar represarías porque no le convenía que su hermano se entere. Ahora a concentrarse con todo hoy

.

.

.

\- Señor Cullen es usted un gran empresario – musito el señor Collins una vez más alagando mi buen desempeño

Que molesto.

\- Gracias, por su observación. Bien señores, el almuerzo ha concluido, esos papeles ya tienen que estar firmados para el día de mañana – musite mientras me paraba con urgencia

\- Pero señor Cullen, mañana es Domingo dudo mucho que alguien atienda – menciono el socio de Collins

\- Señor Thompson, somos hombres de negocios. Tiene que buscar la manera.

Tiré la servilleta y me fui del lugar, dejando sus comentarios sen la mesa. Me acerque a mi chofer y le extendí la mano para que este me diera las llaves. Quería manejar solo por un rato. En cuanto pude, coloque tercera y prácticamente hui del lugar. La sensación de que esquivaba todos los carros para poder moverme como me plazca, me hacia sentir con poder. Cosa que no tengo en la empresa, en mi empresa. Apreté el timón con mas fuerza. Di la vuelta en la esquina justo antes que el semáforo cambiara. Suspire para calmar mis impulsos.

Estacione el carro lujoso, frente al parque que tanto me calma. Felizmente había solo niños y algunas familias. Baje con el maletín que siempre cargaba conmigo. Camine con algo de prisa hasta llegar al gran lago. Mi asiento de madera estaba vacío, es como si siempre estuvieras reservado. Me senté con toda la paciencia del mundo, como si solo fuese una persona más. Entonces me deje llevar por mis recuerdos.

"- Mamá… ¿Porque no puedo entrar al lago?

\- Porque no sabes nada mi pequeño… pero pronto te enseñare – me dijo con una sonrisa amplia y sólida"

El rostro tan hermoso de Esme, es algo que nadie más tiene. Sin duda, algo para admirar por horas. Voltee para ver el árbol, donde usualmente estaba con ella.

"– Yo creceré y te sacare de aquí, si papá no quiere apoyarte yo lo hare.

\- Eres muy pequeño para que entiendas, pero gracias

\- Lo digo en serio, no me trates como un niño Esme – decía con firmeza mientras ella deslizaba su sonrisa con tanta ternura – yo te sacare de aquí, nos iremos a donde tú quieras ¿A dónde quieres viajar?

\- ¿Me preguntas a dónde? Pues… me encanta Venecia, quizás puedas llevarme ahí. – decía para acariciar mis cabellos y despeinarlos.

\- Si te llevare de ahí

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pude escuchar decir a Esme. Abrí el maletín de golpe. Encontrándome cara a cara con las hojas que tanto detestaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por brotones, sin embargo, sentí como de pronto una brisa de aire tocaba mi rostro. Me quede quieto, tratando de describir lo que me producía.

\- Lo sé. Esme. Prometo cumplir la promesa que te hice. Estás conmigo mamá

Voltea a mi derecha y me quede asombrado con lo que veía. Si ella se da cuenta que estoy aquí, se preguntara muchas cosas y quera saberlo todo. Automáticamente, cerré el maletín y me pare abotonándome el saco. Con mucho cuidado me pase a retirarme, pero entonces algo me hizo recordar. ¿Ella no estaba enferma? Me detuve para estar cerca y poder verla de lejos. ¿Qué esconde Swan?

\- Isabella ¿Estas bien?

Note que ella rápidamente se limpió algo el rostro

\- Claro que sí, que bueno que llegaras

No debería estar de chismoso aquí, es mejor que me vaya con lentitud para que no me vea. Sin embargo, mis pies se quedaban aferrados al pasto. Ella seguía conversando y su rostro no denotaba la atención que estaba escuchando. Algo le pasaba.

\- Entonces tenemos que ver como lo solucionamos, pero tranquila todo te va a salir bien – comentaba la chica y la abrazo fuertemente

\- Claro – sonrió, pero esta no fue tan sincera

¿Qué sucede Swan, porque no pudiste venir hoy al trabajo?

Isabella se paró y se despidió de su amiga. Ambas se fueron por caminos separados y entonces continúe siguiéndola, no sabía cuanto tardo en hablar con aquella chica porque sentía como los pies la tenía adoloridos. Ella camino un poco más y ya se iba a subir en su bicicleta que la había dejado encadenada muy cerca de mi auto. Me detuve lo mas cerca posible pero entonces ella volteo de repente trate de descenderme… pero su curiosidad pudo más. Escuché los pasos que venía hacia el árbol que estaba entonces decidí salir y todo sucedió rápido.

En algún instante Isabella tenía mi brazo derecho atrás de mi espalda haciendo una especie de llave, empujándome con el árbol haciendo presión. De pronto un niño paso corriendo hasta donde estaba Isabella.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿mi tío pregunta si estas bien?

¿Princesa? ¿Cómo carajos la llamo?

\- Si dile que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse

Pero esto no quedo ahí, escuche como los pasos de un adulto venían corriendo a los segundos que el niño había llegado

\- ¿Isabella? Lo vi todo ¿Quiso robarte? Peque te dije que te alejaras de aquí, es peligro, ve con tu mamá

\- Si – dijo el pequeño algo asustado

\- Voy arrestarlo – comenzó a decir el estúpido que estaba al costado de Isabella, al cual reconocía muy bien

\- Soy yo – de pronto dije gritando para que Isabella me soltara.

Entonces sentí como se tensaba y me soltó de pronto

\- ¿Señor Cullen? – comento algo sorprendido, me sobré el brazo y me puse delante de ella

\- ¿Qué hace tu presencia aquí? – se quejo el estúpido que me veía con ganas de golpearme

\- Fue un reflejo – contesto rápido Isabella – lo siento que te asustara Jake – el señor Cullen tenía que entregarme unos documentos en mi casa, como no me encontró

\- Claro, con mi auto pasaba cerca de aquí y la vi me acerque para entregárselos, no pensé que me haría algo así, Swan – movía el brazo con pesadez porque realmente me dolía

De pronto notamos como una chica a lo lejos llamaba a Jake, este volteo y le hacía señas.

\- ¿Princesa? – enarque una ceja, susurrando y con todas mis fuerzas apreté mis labios para que no me riera

\- Es solo un apodo – explico un poco avergonzada, sobándose algo el cuello

\- Bueno – decía Jacob para verla – Princesa – contesto alguien a nuestro costado. Los dos volteamos y ella se puse algo seria - ¿Te estaba molestando, no es así?

\- Jacob, descuida el señor Cullen, como ya te dije solo tenía que entregarme los documentos, recuerda hoy falte a la oficina– menciono de lo más normal

Con que tú le dices Princesa, ya veo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estaría molestándola y no al revés? – comente en el instante que llego a una posición prudente para no levantar la voz más de lo necesario

Es la segunda vez que veo a esta persona y sigo con las ganas de querer despreciarlo, botarlo, solo golpearlo, pero note algo más. El sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Isabella molestando… no es algo difícil de creer, pero en cambio tú, sí que eres molesto, es más rebalsas los limites

\- Jacob, por favor – menciono Swan algo esquiva y seria – es mejor que ya me retiré, es algo tarde

\- Está bien, vamos te llevo – se apresuró en decir

\- De aquí estoy muy cerca, además tengo mi bicicleta aquí… tú sabes porque – contesto como si entre ellos hubiera un secreto muy valioso

Swan tiene secretos. Anotado.

\- Como gustes, pero llámame en cuanto llegues. – deslizo su rostro hacia el mío para verme con dureza.

Con todas las ganas de decirme algo más se alejó con indecisión. Isabella suspiro y entonces comenzó andar.

\- se encogió de hombros, creo que no le gustaba el sobrenombre - Señor Cullen – se cruzo de brazos– Qué extraño verlo aquí, en un parque. Donde hay niños y familia. Pensé que aborrecía a la gente en general

\- La sinceridad es lo tuyo – mencione para poner una mano en el bolsillo

\- No todos la saben apreciar – su firmeza y decisión hace las cualidades perfectas para ser una trabajadora de Alice. - ¿Usted acaso pasea solo sin sus guardias? – veía por todo el campo

\- No es pasear precisamente Swan, me encontré con un cliente por aquí. Solo fue para intercambiar papeles

¿Yo dando explicaciones a Swan? Completamente Ridículo. Pero aquí estoy, sino comento esto, quizás pueda que le comenté Alice o tal vez no.

\- Los Cullen y sus tratos tan pocos ortodoxos – se encogió de hombros y estaba a punto de irse en su bicicleta

\- ¿Tu… cuidas a niños en tus tiempos libres? – pregunte porque me causaba mucha curiosidad, siempre anda tan alzada en ocasiones que no la veía en calidad de ser niñera

\- No, no soy niñera – sonrió un poco para luego mover su cabeza – el es mi sobrino

Contesto mientras hacia comillas en el aire y casi en un susurro.

\- Sin mensajes encriptados Swan.

\- Es el hijo de la hermana de Jacob – entonces se monto en su bicicleta y cuando estuvo a punto de irse

\- Espera Swan – me adelante un poco para poner frente de ella – ya que estoy aquí podría recoger algo que se me olvido.

\- Tu corbata – contesto sin titubear yendo al punto

\- S…i…. – arrastre la palabra porque no creí que se diera cuenta

\- Lo encontré en mi carro, seguro se te cayo al instante que íbamos a entrar a mi casa

\- Es probable, la verdad no lo recuerdo estaba concentrado en salir del carro

\- Pues, es mejor que se lo entregue ahora, de cualquier forma, es muy improbable que se lo de en la oficina – llegue hasta mi auto, pero claro que desconocía este hecho

\- No te lo iba a dejar como souvenirs Swan – yo entre al auto lo más rápido que pude, coloque mi maletín atrás del asiento y arranque suave hasta llegar a su altura, baje la luna del copiloto. – Si gustas puedes subir

Ella volteo algo sobresaltada y luego bufo.

\- Tengo mi propio medio de transporte – menciono ella para poner la mano en el timón

\- Un carro le gana a la bicicleta ya de una vez entra al auto.

Se bajo de la bicicleta y automáticamente me baje para ayudarla a guardar su bicicleta en la parte de atrás. La desarmo hábilmente, ya que entro en la maletera. Entramos al auto sin dudar y cerré la puerta desde mi asiento. Cinco minutos después ya estábamos conduciendo.

\- Siempre traes ese maletín ¿No? – comentaba viendo por la ventana mientras yo volteaba a la derecha

\- Es parte de mí, ¿No te ha pasado que llevas cosas contigo que no te das cuenta que las tienes, pero ahí están?

\- Si – secamente contesto. Creo que también le paso algo similar

\- Pero lo tuyo es notorio – volteo para verme y preguntar con mayor curiosidad - ¿Es algo muy importante el documento que tienes ahí?

Apreté el volante cuando cruzamos la calle y di la última vuelta para estacionarme enfrente de su casa.

\- Es valioso – mencione botando el aire – por ahora eso tiene que estar conmigo para todos lados

Ella me vio con atención y no pregunto nada más. Quizás el rostro serio que tenía hizo que alejara cualquier duda que se le cruza. Bajo del auto y automáticamente también lo hice yo. Caminamos en silencio hasta su puerta y entramos. Me dirigí directamente a la cocina, es el lugar más acogedor en toda la casa a mi punto de vista.

\- Ten – me dijo en cuento cerro la refrigeradora

\- ¿Hielo? No crees que es un poco exagerado

\- Te dolerá mas tarde sino lo pones en el hombro – me decía ella para desaparecer de la cocina – además no creo que tu cuerpo resista esos tipos de técnicas

Estaba en la sala, se podía escuchar claramente.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?

\- Mi padre me enseño algunas cosas de pequeña. Al menos algo bueno hizo

Vi todo el lugar mientras me ponía el hielo en el hombro por debajo del saco. Entonces alce la vista y note que la ventana estaba abierta. Es extraño. Puede que Isabella dejara eso así, pero podría ser peligroso alguien se podía entrar por ahí.

Me pare dejando el hielo a un lado para dirigirme donde estaba Isabella, entonces me percate que otra ventana estaba abierta con las cortinas bailando en el aire por el viento que entraba.

\- Isabella ¿Tu acabas de abrir esa ventana? – mencione algo serio mientras ella se acercaba a mi lado

\- No – dijo ella sin entender – yo nunca dejo la ventana abierta. Mucho menos en el primer piso

\- ¿No crees que te hayas podido olvidar?

\- No, claro que no – decía ella poniendo una voz más tensa dándose cuenta de lo que podía estar sucediendo

La toma a ella por los hombros y le pregunte

\- ¿Segura que antes de salir la dejas cerrada?

\- Siempre le hecho llave Edward – estaba susurrando entonces el empuje un poco para atrás y saque la pistola que tenia en la espalda. Swan se sorprendió y dijo rápidamente

\- ¡DIOS! No es mejor que llamemos a la policía, guarda eso

\- Ellos están adentro, deben estar en el segundo nivel – mencione viendo para todos lados - No te apartes de mi

\- CARAJO PORQUE TODOS TIENE UNA DE ESAS – susurro algo furioso, pero no me hizo caso y se puso a mi lado

Con mucha lentitud y cero ruidos nos dirigimos a las escaleras. No había nadie en la sala y tampoco en la entrada principal. Me pegue a la pared mas cercana, porque escuche algunos pasos, pero no podía distinguir si es arriba

\- Swan, ve para mi auto – le dije entregándole las llaves – enciéndelo y llama a la policía, si escuchas algo, solo arranca y aléjate

\- NO estás loco, no podría dejarte aquí – menciono ella lo más fuerte que podía

\- Swan es una orden – le apresure con la mirada, pero ella no iba a ser caso

\- Si te dejo aquí, estarás en peligro

\- Ambos estamos corriendo un gran peligro, Swan es mejor salvar la vida de una persona a que ninguno de los dos salga. – respondí con determinación

\- No me iré – sentencio

\- Isabella, esto no es una broma solo ve – volví a decirle mientras ponía las llaves del auto en su mano

\- No, Edward no me voy puedes necesitar mi ayuda, yo conozco mi casa más que tu

Observo todo y entonces se acerco donde estaba el colgador de ropa, abajo había un paraguas grande. Ella lo tomo como si fuera un bate de beisbol y musito:

\- Yo me voy a ir a las escaleras y tu te vas a quedar aquí. Hare ruido, saldrá y entonces tu le apuntas por la espalda. ¿Está bien?

\- Rayos Isabella – le dije mientras movía mi cabeza en afirmación

Pues así lo hizo, ella camino hasta las escaleras y entonces hizo el ruido. Automáticamente los pasos de la cocina se intensificaron, pero de pronto se escucho otro ruido que venía a la dirección de Isabella, entonces todo paso muy rápido.

El chico que estaba en la cocina salió y tal cual me dijo Isabella, le apunte por la espalda, pero lo que Isabella hizo fue impresionante. El sujeto le había puesto la mano al hombro y ella en un solo movimiento le doblo la mano y lo coloco a la espalda de quien se había atrevido a tocarla. Tomo el paraguas y se lo coloco en el cuello tirando para atrás.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto ella con fuerza. Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar así

\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas que tienes familia? – menciono entonces el hombre que estaba apuntando

Ella deslizo su cabeza para ver al sujeto y rápidamente soltó a quien tenía.

\- ¿Qué carajos haces acá Paul?

\- Para empezar, puedes decirle a tu guardaespaldas que baje el arma que tiene

\- Edward – suspiro mientras botaba el paraguas – puedes bajar el arma, él es mi hermano

Me quede sorprendido, y con lentitud guarde el arma. Ella se acerco furiosa mientras veía al otro sujeto.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Si, pero ya se va, lárgate Paul – contesto ella para señalar la puerta

\- Que novedad que no fuese recibido – entonces me observo Paul - ¿Pensaste que entre a robar?

\- Pensé que había entrado un ladrón, de cierto modo lo eres ¿No es así? – comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿A qué has venido Paul? Suficiente hice caso omiso cuando Paul Harrison se presento ante la fiesta de Alice Cullen – menciono ella cuando puso comillas en el aire – me enteré a penas ayer cuando decidí averiguar

\- Solo quería ver como esta mi hermana – decía él para poner las manos en su bolsillo

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Paul Harrison es él? Pero no creo que a verlo visto.

\- Después de dos años que no sé nada de ti, que le he mentido a cada persona que pregunta por ti, ¿Quieres que me crea el cuento de que vienes a verme? No soy estúpida

\- Fuiste la última en nacer y pareciera que fueses la mayor – se encogió de hombros y camino hasta la puerta – Viene para ver si estaba bien, ya que no le contestas el teléfono a Charlie entonces…

\- No menciones su nombre aquí – contesto ella para darse vuelta y no darle la cara – lárgate de una buena vez, y llévate a tu guardaespaldas.

\- Le diré que le mandas saludos – estaba a punto de irse

\- Si vuelves a poner un pie en esta casa – hablo ella sobre el hombro – no durare en llamar a la policía Paul, y por tu bien, es mejor que no hayas escondido nada en esta casa, o que vengan a buscarme porque iré a la policía y no me va importar absolutamente nada.

Paul, se encogió de hombros y rio un poco:

\- Respetamos de cierto modo que fueras, pero si necesitamos que algún día tu regreses, pues así se hará te guste o no

De pronto me vio con determinación y musito con una voz algo amigable, pero sacándome de quicio:

\- Hasta luego señor Edward Cullen

\- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – me apresure en decir para llegar a la puerta, ya que se había ido

\- Tu rostro salió en todas las revistas de este mes – contesto, pero no se volteó para verme

Cruzo la calle y entro al auto plomo que tenia con su amigo como copiloto. Solo después de cinco minutos, arrancaron y se fueron. Cerré la puerta y entonces noté que, como Isabella, estaba desordenando toda la sala.

\- ¿Pero que ocurre? - decía para acercarme a ella

Estaba tensa y hasta algo fría, la vista la tenia concentrada en todo lo que tiraba, la sentía desesperada… Por más que la llamaba, ella no reaccionaba. Solo una vez me había pasado esto, y para entonces solo una cosa supe hacer. La tomé por los hombros le di vuelta y la traje contra mi pecho para abrazarla. No supe porque pude permitirme tan cercanía, en definitiva, nos es propio de mí, pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

\- Isabella… aclara tu mente, solo trata de respirar… - le dije mientras acaricia sus cabellos que estaban alborotados – no sé qué ocurre, pero no ganas nada poniéndote de esta manera… solo mantén calma…

Sentí como poco a poco fue relajándose, sus brazos dejaron de estar tensos y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Entonces note como ella alzo la cabeza para verme.

\- Lo siento… - comento ella en un hilo de voz, sus mejillas se colocaron algo rojas.

¿Isabella enrojeciéndose?

\- Todos tenemos un instante de debilidad – mencione en cuanto ella se separo de mi un poco. No le gustaba verse frágil.

\- Justo tenias que verlo tú – musito mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo al sillón. Suspiro fuerte y se comenzó a masajear la cabeza

\- Deberías tomar un té… - sonreí porque recordé como Esme me ayudaba con eso

Me pare a la cocina dejándola a ella un instante mientras se debatía que debe hacer. Tarde cinco minutos en hacerlo, con cuidado me dirige hacia la sala.

Entonces la vi, observando el gran ventanal, sus cabellos están siendo bañados por los rayos del sol, su mirada perdida en la nada… como si recordara algo. No, ella no es frágil, y mucho menos es la chica a la cual se tiene que rescatar… pero si necesita ayuda… al igual que yo, pero lo que no sé si al mismo nivel que se encuentra mi propio problema. ¡Vamos Edward! No te engañes, ni tú mismo sales de tu propio familiar y piensas…

\- ¿Edward? – dijo Isabella mientras volteaba a verme. Traía la sonrisa algo desvanecida.

\- Tomate esto, te hará bien – le conteste mientras llegaba hacia ella con la taza y lo recibía de buena manera

\- Muchas gracias – dijo siendo amable – huele bien

\- Una de mis especialidades – me encogí de hombros y me senté – lo que ocurre con Paul ¿Es serio no?

\- Si… - contesto ella con pesar, para luego tomar el primer sorbo – Paul es una persona idéntica a mi padre, ellos no saben diferenciar cuando están haciendo algo para el beneficio de las personas y cuando no

\- ¿Por qué los aborreces tanto?... Si es que puedo preguntar – decía mientras ponía toda mi espalda en el sofá.

\- La historia es sencilla, ellos tienen ciertos negocios que no son de mi agrado… yo me retiré en cuanto pude y mi madre lo hizo también, obviamente a ellos no les gusto esto. Sin embargo, mientras mi madre es feliz viviendo en donde fuese yo me quede en territorio nacional. Pueden encontrarme en cualquier lado, intente muchas veces huir de mi familia, desde los 15 pero no lo pude conseguir… cada vez que quieren algo de mí, siempre me buscan y tratan de llamar mi atención con el famoso nombre de Paul Harrison – decía ella con voz tensa – no lo identifique en la fiesta, pero me llego el documento de Alice el sábado por la tarde, el mismo que han visto hoy en la reunión pero descuida tu familia está a salvo

\- Los Cullen es lo que menos me preocupa, siempre estamos en completa amenaza – me encogí de hombros puesto que es verdad - Los Swan tienen mucho poder – susurré mientras pensaba las cosas que me decía – por eso no has venido hoy

\- Si – se encogí de hombros como si no tuviera importancia – tienen mucho poder en aduanas y negocios de exportación y esas cosas

\- Familia Swan… - entonces de pronto el nombre y los recuerdos llegaron a mí con velocidad – Swan… tu, tu, tu… eres hija de Charlie Swan, empresario exitoso en los negocios de productos desde tecnología hasta alimentos

\- Si, ese es mi padre – dijo ella volteando a verme con un gran fastidio

\- Pero tienes una familia muy…

\- ¿Prestigiosa? – sonrió sarcásticamente luego tomo otro sorbo más – esa familia, ha engañado a mucha gente en su camino, ha comprado a todo aquel que cree competencia, no tiene moral y tampoco respeta a los demás, pero eso nadie sabe

\- Dijiste negocio que no te agradan – mencione para cruzarme de brazos – Swan en este mundo no todos los negocios son como los esperábamos

\- Edward, ellos han llegado a pagar jefes, secretarios a quien fuese para que su productos o tratos se hagan. Pueden destrozar familias, despedir a quien fuese, o inculpar a personas, ocultar evidencias para alcanzar sus objetivos… no quiero pertenecer a algo así…

\- Por eso te separaste – mencione para poder entender – Swan muchas veces tiene que priorizarse los objetivos, pero tienes razón no a costa de otros… ahora entiendo porque has buscado en la sala

\- Si, una vez dejaron un documento importante aquí… resulto ser que una mujer reclamaba algo justo y esa evidencia fue fundamental, pero ella nunca lo recibió

\- Entiendo – suspire mientras me ponía las manos en el cuello – creo que puedes ingresar con ellos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres sordo o qué? – dijo ella dejando la taza encima de la mesa

\- No, solo que puedes ser mas astuta, si necesitas que esa empresa mejore. Reclama lo que te pertenece, segundo gánate la confianza de ellos y luego desmantélalos poco a poco – me quede viendo a la nada porque sinceramente eso haría yo – es lo mas beneficioso para ti. Total, hay pruebas que tu nunca te involucraste con ellos y obtienes evidencia. Eres libre de hacer con esa empresa lo que gustes… solo digo para que seguir de asistente personal cuando puedes manejar tu empresa…

Se quedo callada y pensando en las palabras que le dije, sin duda lo estaba considerando. Entonces deslizo sus ojos hacia mí, al instante que se quito los zapatos y subí sus pies hasta el sofá.

\- No creas que me olvide del documento que traes en el maletín

\- Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi – musite para acomodarme en el asiento. Son muy cómodos

\- Te traeré tu corbata – menciono ella mientras se alejaba de mí, dejando la taza a un lado

Quizás ella necesite ayuda, yo no pude brindarle todo lo que necesitaba Esme, puede que ella se le vea tranquila, pero todo esto le afecta. Isabella puede valerse por si misma pero aun así no tiene a nadie como Esme. Solo trata de estar bien con ella misma y con todo lo que le rodea. A pesar que la solución es algo sencilla, aparentemente no lo es. Vienes escapando desde hace mucho, pero trata de quedarse en el mismo lugar, igual que mi madre. Ambas son parecidas de cierta manera. Suspire porque no creía lo que estaba pensando en hacer. Me pare de rápidamente y en cuanto escuche que me llamaba.

\- Aquí tienes tu corbata – me la entrego y entonces la quede viendo con detenimiento

Tenia una sonrisa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seguramente se burlaba por el color de la corbata. Sus ondas de su cabello se movían con armonía, su rostro estaba agotada, se notaba que llevaba un gran peso encima. Ella no se merece algo asi, ha estado sola desde los quince años. Buscando trabajos tras trabajos solo para mantenerse alejada de los Swan, para que no la lastimen, pero ella no se iba del país… al igual que su madre. Tiene la misma convicción que tiene Esme. Entonces, lo supe. Esquive su mano y sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza.

\- Te protegeré – mencione con tal determinación que ella se quedó atónita – yo hare todo lo que necesario para que tu estés a salvo y tranquila. No dejare que nadie te toque si quiera un pedazo de tus cabellos.

* * *

 _Hola lectores de todo el mundo! Aqui les traigo un capitulo más de este fic. Siento mucho la espera, pero la universidad esta a pocos días de empezar y ya estamos corriendo de aqui para alla con algunas cosas. Sin embargo, espero que le guste es capitulo. Realmente me gusta como se llevaban estos dos. Muchas gracias por apoyar esta pequeña historia y gracias por sus comentarios al igual que sus me encanta en facebook._

 _Quiero hacer mención que hace poco fue el cumpleaños de una gran amiga mia. Ella esta en el extranjero pero cada vez que hablo con ella es como si estuviera cerquita jejejje asi que quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi gran amiga o como yo le digo manita a Angeles BZC. Eres una gran persona y muchas gracias por siempre ayudarme, por estar pendiente. Te adoroooooo muchoooooo. Espero hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños!_

 _Bueno chicas nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo. Espero sus comentarios y conectense al facebook para darles mas novedades por ahi. Hasta el proximo miercoles Bye bye, Au revoir y Addio :)_


End file.
